User talk:Mr. Totaldramaman
Welcome Hello, Mr. Totaldramaman, and Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Webkinz Mania. Here are a couple things you may want to know: *You have a profile that you can customize any way you wish. Click your name in the top-right corner of the screen to go to it. *The community discussions are at Saturday Night Live Wiki:Studio 8H. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JeremyGU (talk) 01:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :What's up MTDM, how have you been? Yeah, this and saturday-night-live.com has been my resort the past year since I've pretty much cut most ties with Total Drama Wiki. Nice to see you still around. Both sites have had a nice atmosphere and great people. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::This season has been truly inconsistent. While season 19 (one of the seasons with Farley and Hartman) was stellar in the first half and slipped in the second half, this has been going back and forth the entire year. One good episode, one bad episode, one great episode, one awful episode. The cast is good and there have been probably more favorite sketches this season than last already, but the writing has been atrocious (mostly from James Anderson and Ken Sublette). I recommend you request an account on saturday-night-live.com. We have reviews and discussions about the show there. It is a lot of fun. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Pratt - Decent, Silverman - Good, Hader - Bad, Carrey - Legendary, Rock - Awful, Harrelson - Great, Diaz - Bad, Franco - Bad, Freeman - Good, Adams - Awful, Hart - Good, Shelton - Bad, Simmons - Good. Worst have been Rock, Adams and Diaz. Best have been Carrey, Harrelson and Simmons. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 23:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) section Yeah, everyone I know seemed to really dislike the Sarah Silverman episode. There are many highlights in that episode, like the Ebola commercial and the monologue. The car sketch had a great twist with Bobby in the back as well. I can't believe you didn't like the Jim Carrey episode. That was just brilliant. The Halloween Costume Party and Ghosts sketches are probably my two favorites right now. The Hader episode is so low, because of Kristen Wiig. I used to be a fan of her, but when you realize she is back every other week with either Fred or some desperate person, she isn't good anymore. She ruined the Amy Adams episode with her characters. Give Sasheer Zamata or Pete Davidson or some newbie some more airtime. It is ridiculous and inexcusable to have her back so much. Season 39 has some highlights. The Kerry Washington is my favorite, right before the Tina Fey episode. I recommend you try to join the SNL boards and you can go check out full episodes from the other seasons. The Hartman, Ferrell and Farley eras are the three best and dynamic ever. I just finished reviewing the First Five seasons as well and I'm in the middle of reviewing some bad seasons. If you like season 40, you will love the first five seasons, the Hartman era, the Farley era and the Ferrell era. The 40th anniversary is going to be great. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:40, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I meant that it was eighth. I get the Iggy criticism though. I don't really put much influence into the MGs, unless it is someone like Prince. The 40th will have many more live sketches than the 25th anniversary, so it won't be an all flashback episode, but you will see the usual highlights and a lot of Wiig I bet. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, Miley Cyrus was one of my least favorites last season. Vanessa's poetry teacher was anemic. Ditto the cheerleaders sketch (I doubt you saw a goof in the rerun, but they totally messed up the camera angles at one point). For the forum, I'd go with MTDM maybe. I dunno. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:40, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Season 39 was not one of my favorites, but there were some highlights there that kept it afloat. Update was awful last year. No chemistry at all for either of the two. Thanks so much for the link! Hope you are checking out the SNL 40th anniversary thread on the board. We found about 150 guests and have a hunch on about twenty more, including The Rock, JK Rowling, Steve Carell, Anna Faris and Reese Witherspoon. Message me about what you thought about the special tomorrow -- once in a lifetime type of thing. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 06:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, those were my thoughts exactly. Californians was awful as well. I agree on Anna Kendrick. She was the second best host after Kerry last season. I pretty much agree with your rankings at this point. The worst stuff is soon to come from that season. I liked Melissa McCarthy and Drake's episode slightly more than you did. Ditto Parsons. Grande would have been a solid host, but she didn't do that good in the sketch she was in. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) SNL Boards I got a response from one of the moderators on the SNL Boards. There is an issue currently with registration on the boards and the other active main administrator has to go manually accept everyone who wants to join the boards. They will look into the issue the coming days and weeks; just stay patient. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:06, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Agreed that Rogen's episode was awful. The Andy Samberg episode is a mess if you watched the seasons before then. Remember: there are seventeen people in the cast at that point. If you are bringing back five cast members for the season finale, plus another four cameos, it is annoying to not see them get a chance. Four cast members were fired after that episode and Nasim left. Kristen and Fred come back every other week. They are a new level of pathetic. Watch the 90s and Lovitz comes back every week. They always made fun of him and said he was pathetic. The audience eats up Kristen and Fred, who come back to do the same unfunny stuff. Other new cast members can have that time to debut new characters, but they give it to the same old tired characters. I do not want to see the Vogelchecks again, or Garth and Kat again. It pisses me off to no end. At least make fun of those two for showing up so often. They seem to be so desperate for work that SNL likes having them back. Why leave the cast if you will be back every other week? Kristen and Fred have made I believe two cameos each so far this season and were prominently featured in the special. Where's Nora Dunn or Cheri Oteri for the special? Huh? They were both enjoyable cast members, but their acts wore thin in the middle of their tenures and annoyed me to no end now that I review and they come back every other week. Send me a message later and I'll show you where I watch SNL episodes. We need to meet up in the IRC for this. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 14:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) You on right now? If not, I should be free pretty much anytime tomorrow from 10am-10pm. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 03:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll get on now. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 03:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Beyonce was there to plug her crappy variety show. She and Wiig ham it up way too much, which is why I can't stand them. They make "goofy voices" and crap too much. Stay far away from me, you untalented hack. Milhiser was best fit for sketch comedy, as evident in the horse sketch (Willis) and especially the talent show sketch in the Gaga episode. Noel is hilarious from her stuff online. I think they were not given a fair chance. You see Pete Davidson on Update every other week, including the first show. Brooks had two appearances on Update and was not given a fair chance at all. Kenan ate into so much screentime last season and he's been there for twelve years. He does the same bug eyed Kenan Reacts. Time to move on. The writers did not do enough group-cast sketches for anyone to get a chance. I do not like MOB because that was Tim Robinson's job. Robinson was the best one-season cast member the past fifteen years. Pedrad had an up and down tenure on SNL. Her Kim Kardashian impression was pathetic, as was her Heshy character. I liked Shallon though, but she unleashed a lot of crap last year. You will no doubt be seeing Fred and Kristen appear at least two more times by the season's conclusion and I will not be happy about it. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 04:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Not entirely likely, since he hosted last season. He should return, as should Will Forte. 40th anniversary... get big alumni and hosts to return. Hanks, Goodman, JLD etc. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 21:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, they still have music videos and Good Neighbor. Anything can happen. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 00:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC)